dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon's Dogma
Dragon's Dogma (ドラゴンズ ドグマ Doragonzu Doguma) is an upcoming game, set to be released in May 22 in US, and May 25 in EU. The game will be published by Capcom and developed by the same team behind Resident Evil 4 and Devil May Cry 4. The game will be an open world action adventure, where supposedly every decision made will affect gameplay in some way. Details of the game's plot are currently unknown. Gameplay Dragon's Dogma will allow the player to create their own character, whose gender and appearance can be altered to the player's liking. The player can select one of three Classes for their character. *Fighter - A class focused on attacking. Uses swords and shields for blocking enemy attacks. *Mage - A class focused on magic. Uses staves. *Strider - A class focused on speed. Uses daggers for close combat and bows for ranged attacks. Players will be given three AI controlled teammates called Pawns, who can be issued commands, such as "Go", "Help", and "Come". These characters will assist the player by giving information about enemies, among other things. Dragon's Dogma offers a new feature to the action game genre: allowing the player to grab onto enemies to allow for a more varied means of attacking. For example, the player can grab onto the legs of a Griffon and then climb up it to attack it's head for more damage. A huge open world full of monsters will be available for the player to explore and quest within, as well as a large city environment, in which over 200 NPCs who will freely go about their day-to-day lives. These NPCs can be talked to with full voice acting. Players will supposedly be able to look forward to between 30 and 100 hours, the former being for players who play normally, and the latter for players who wish to play the game to it's fullest. Story A dragon, unseen in the kingdom for years, suddenly appears and wreaks havoc across the land. The dragon attacks a small village and steals the heart of the protagonist. The protagonist, alongside three teammates, then has to hunt down the dragon in order to take back his/her heart. 'Characters:' *'Quina'(キナ) - Resident of Casadeis village and the main character's childhood friend. Quina is gentle but strong-willed, and is always concerned with the main character's safety. *'Adaro' (アダロ) - Chief of Cassardis village. Adaro holds a fatherly role to Quina and the main character. He is physically fit despite his age. *'King Edmun' (領王エドマン) - A hero who once slew a dragon and brought peace to the peninsula. He resides in Gran Sorren Castle. With the awakening of the dragon, he's been building up his forces. *'Aelinore' (エリノア) - Aelinore is the third wife of King Edmun. She is gentle by nature; as such, she finds her life within the castle intimidating. Development In August 2010, Capcom registered trademarks for Dragon's Dogma and Asura's Wrath in Europe. Dragon's Dogma was officially announced in April 2011 at Capcom's Captivate event. At Captivate, the game's director, Hideaki Itsuno, noted that the game was one he had been wanting to make for a long time, and now that he had advanced technology and a staff of 150 people, he could finally realise his dream. thumb|right|300px|The Trailer of Dragon's Dogma Trivia *Prior to the game's announcement, Capcom released a teaser website. It featured the shadow of a dragon, leading many to believe that it was a teaser for a new installment of the Breath of Fire series. Media Screenshots DD KeyArt Mage.jpg DD KeyArt Fighter.jpg Dd front of pack na.jpg Dd fron t of pack eu pegi.jpg DD Class Warrior.png DD Class Sorcerer.png DD Class Ranger.png DD Action Strider.png DD Action Mage.png DD Action Fighter.png DD screen March3 06.jpg DD screen March3 05.jpg DD screen March3 04.jpg DD screen March3 03.jpg DD screen March3 02.jpg DD screen March3 01.jpg DD KeyArt Warrior.jpg DD KeyArt Strider .jpg DD KeyArt Sorcerer.jpg DD KeyArt Ranger.jpg Dragon s dogma logo - single line us.png Dragon s dogma logo - single line psd jpgcopy.jpg Dragon s dogma logo - single line eu.png Dragon s dogma logo stacked.png DD screen March3 11.jpg DD screen March3 10.jpg DD screen March3 09.jpg DD screen March3 08.jpg DD screen March3 07.jpg DD SS 4-10 1.jpg DD SS 4-10 2.jpg DD SS 4-10 3.jpg DD SS 4-10 4.jpg DD SS 4-10 5.jpg DD SS 4-10 6.jpg DD SS 4-10 7.jpg DD SS 4-10 8.jpg DD SS 4-10 9.jpg DD SS 4-10 10.jpg DD SS 4-10 11.jpg DD SS 4-10 12.jpg DD SS 4-10 13.jpg Videos External Links *Captivate 2011 Trailer *Official Website (Japanese) *Dragon's Dogma Chat Room (http://xat.com/DragonsDogma) Category:Dragon's Dogma